


Marks of Possession

by loveless_loves_beloved



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting and nibbles, Hickeys, M/M, Mickey's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian finally get some down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Ian X Mickey story. I'm not sure how well I did but I hope everyone likes it. As usual I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Thanks for reading!  
> Xoxo- E

The first time he had seen Gallagher after he’d been released from Juvie the redhead was sporting one hell of a hickey under his jaw. At first Mickey refused to let it bother him but after seeing the old rich Northside doctor flirt with Ian, jealousy blurred his mind. He followed Ian after work, leaning against the building across the bar, and watching them interact only fed the rage. He’d beaten the fucker up but in the process got his ass handed to him by Ian and his ROTC training. The only thing that kept him from going back and beating the old man until he stopped breathing was that Ian ran off with him. Side by side they ran until they were gasping for breath, both laughing and messing around in the ally blocks away from the club. 

Ian kept seeing the doctor, Mickey could tell by the frequency of hickeys turning up on Gallagher’s pale skin. Ian’s relationship with the geriatric viagroid ended shortly after Steve…Jimmy, whatever hell he went by, found out. No more marks for a while until after he came home from some weekend ROTC trip with a fresh hickey on his neck, nearly unseen unless you were looking for it. 

At work he had prodded for information, trying not to reveal his outright curiosity. Ian was excited to give out the details of the trip to the local military base, the mock boot camp they had participated in but Mickey only cared to find out who he had hooked up with. Ian revealed that too, some grunt on base had gotten handsy, they’d made out and that was it. He felt better and it pissed him off more. 

Mickey shook off the anger and went back to looking through the magazine while Linda bitched about something on the baby monitor. Gallagher made her lunch and brought it up, Mickey switched to a different magazine but no matter how he tried to distract himself he felt edgy and irritated. He couldn’t place why he cared so much, he was Milkovich and Milkovich’s didn’t make connections, they used people until their usefulness was spent and tossed them away. They didn’t fall in love or any shit like that. 

Ian’s cell buzzed only a few inches away from his hand. He picked it up and pressed the button, the screen lit up and Mickey glared. 

Daniel: Hey there Ian, I’ve got some free time this weekend. How about we meet up? We can practice some more of those training exercises. 

Mickey heard shuffling on the stairs and made quick work of deleting the message and blocking the number before Ian even came down the stairs. He set the cell down and went back to his magazine feeling marginally satisfied. The attractive redhead settled into his usual seat behind the register and looked at the clock behind him. They only had an hour before their shift was over. He looked up, Gallagher wasn’t paying attention and Mickey watched the younger man lick his bottom lip and it reminded him of ‘The Kiss’. Mickey got hard just thinking about it. Ian’s lips were soft under his, the taste of mint and tobacco on his breath as he let his tongue swipe across them before he pulled away and darted after his cousins. Ian blew the smoke from his lungs, a soft reflexive smile of surprise taking over his features. In truth he wanted to kiss him again, hell, he wanted to be the one to make all those hickeys. 

The hour passed uneventfully, he had a meeting with his parole officer so he spilt with a cocksure grin as they closed the store down. Ian waved and went in the opposite direction. His probation officer always scheduled their meetings at school. The stocky bald guy gave him the usual speech about staying out of trouble and how close he was to being legal and the consequences his actions could affect his future, blah, blah, blah... He nodded his head at the right times, murmured when needed and hauled ass when he was dismissed. 

He needed a cigarette. He walked up the steps of the Milkovich house, finding no empty beer cans littering every square inch of the house, no guns left in the open, or scattered cigarette buds dropped where they fell. He passed Jamie’s bedroom and looked in, finding his eldest brother passed out, Tony was stoned in front of the TV in his bedroom and there was no sign of Terry anywhere. 

Mandy walked out of her bedroom, “Terry got arrested again. His parole officer found the guns from his deal with the Russian’s.” 

“How long do you think he’ll be gone this time?” Mickey asked, pulling off his tank top and tugging a clean Henley from his closet. 

“Don’t know but if we’re lucky maybe forever.” Mandy leaned against the door jam, giving his mostly healed face a once over. 

Mandy found out why Mickey had been beaten and pistol whipped. Terry hadn’t exactly advertised that he had walked in on Gallagher and his own son fucking. Mandy didn’t ask, so Mickey kept quiet about the whole situation. But now Terry was on his way to living in the slammer again, his elder brothers were never home, they live with their drug-whore girlfriends most of the time and as soon as Terry was convicted they would be gone, leaving Mickey and Mandy by themselves with the occasional appearance of their cousins. 

“No meeting with your parole officer tonight?” 

“Nah, met with him right after I finished work. Officially off the chain.”

“Nice.” Mandy toed the carpet, “Hey, I’m off to the Gallagher’s. Wanna come?” 

Mickey’s heart beat a little faster, “Why?” 

Mandy shrugged her shoulders, “Lip texted me and said they were all celebrating something.”

Mickey thought about declining but he wanted to see Ian, so instead of answering he lit a cigarette and followed Mandy. They walked to the Gallagher house which was already in full swing, dance music pumping through the stereo as people packed themselves tight inside the house. Mandy found Ian first and pulled him to her, he had a beer in one hand and the other gripped Mandy’s hip as they danced. Mickey helped himself to his first beer of the night and watched from a safe distance. 

Mandy and Ian broke off from the group a little later, laughing about something; Mandy’s arm was tucked comfortably around Gallagher’s hips. Mickey bit back the jealousy; Mandy had always been clingy with Ian. This was nothing new. She stole the longneck from his hand and ducked away laughing, leaving just the two of them in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Ian grinned, lighting a cigarette, taking in a few lungful’s and passing it over to him. 

“Hey,” 

“Mandy tells me that Terry got busted.” Ian was leaning against the wall next to him; they were hip to hip and thigh to thigh. 

“Yeah but I’m not gonna relax until he’s actually behind bars with an actual sentence. Still time for him to slip away. You know?” 

“Mhm,” Ian’s lips wrapped around the head of his beer bottle and Mickey bit at his lip. 

Lip came down the stairs half undressed looking pissed, “Ian! Frank passed out in the hallway. Help me out?” 

“Copy that,” Ian was grinning when he set his bottle down and followed his elder brother upstairs.

Mickey was debating on following when he heard the scuffling, Lip and Ian carried Frank between them, moving in sync like they had down this a million times before. Mandy came down after them grabbing the door for them. Mickey tagged along behind, watching as Mandy lifted the dumpster lid and Ian and Lip tossed Frank inside. 

“Trash comes tomorrow.” Lip said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Ian and Mandy. 

They were all laughing, Mickey smirking as Ian’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, dragging him back into the house. Lip and Mandy snuck back up the stairs and Ian grabbed two beers before nodding at him to follow. Mickey looked around, nobody had even seen them leave; he shadowed the redhead up the stairs and through the hallway and into the Ian’s bedroom. There was no sign of either of his younger brothers as Ian propped the chair under the doorknob and locked it for good measure. 

Mickey kicked off his shoes and sat on Ian’s bed before he opened his beer and taking a long drink from the bottle. Ian settled next to him, sighing as he leaned his head back against the wall and breathed slowly. Mickey turned to stare at that long, pale neck now exposed and he glared at the younger man, trying to figure if Ian was just baiting him. But Ian looked relaxed, like he had waited all day to wind down and now that they were alone he could. Blue eyes moved back to his neck, looking for marks, signs of possession from other men but found none and it fed his own darker needs to claim Ian as his and only his. 

His body was moving before his brain caught along; his lips attached themselves to Ian’s neck, the vulnerable spot just under his jaw and sucked. Gallagher made a noise of surprise but remained still under Mickey while he blindly set his beer down and straddled the redheads lap. Large hands gripped his hips and the darker haired boy sucked a little harder, grinding down on Ian’s half hard cock. 

“Mickey?” When Ian said his name it caused the redhead’s Adam’s apple to bob and the veins and arteries in his neck to rumble against his lips. 

“Let’s fuck while we can.” He sucked a little harder against the fair skin, satisfied to see the bruise already forming. 

Ian tried to shift under him, trying to get clothing off but Mickey was glued to his front. He groaned when Gallagher slapped his ass and actually lifted him right off his lap-- fuck he was strong, Mickey groaned and pulled away, resting on his knees and started striping. Clothes were tossed and Mickey bit at his bottom lip while his eyes ate away at Ian’s muscular body, every time he was able to get a good look it seemed like the redhead had bulked up again, he was definitely more defined than the last time they had spent the night together. 

Mickey groaned again when Ian pressed their erections together, yeah, it had been too long. Since Terry had caught them two months pier they had kept a low profile around each other, better safer than dead. He wanted to kiss him again; it had been even longer since they had kissed. Mickey arched his back, using the excuse to toss an arm over his eyes, he didn’t want to be needy but fuck if he wasn’t feeling it. Ian’s hands were everywhere, touching every inch of skin, and Mickey basked in the attention. 

“Fuck Firecrotch, hurry up and get on me.” He grumbled trying to ignore all those feelings bubbling under the surface when Ian grinned down at him. 

Large hands gripped his thighs, before slapping his flank, the side opposite to where he had been shot in the ass. Mickey turned over, on to his hands and knees; he damn nearly keened when the snap of the lube bottle echoed in the room. Ian’s thighs touched the back of his and the sensation spit fire down his spine, the simple touch of skin and skin filled the hole in his chest that had been empty until now. Calloused fingers touched the tight sphincter of his ass and he tried not to impatiently shove against them. He gasped when the first finger breech him, slowly, until it had leveled out inside of him, just missing his prostate. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Mickey dropped to his elbows, feeling weak all over at the pleasurable burn. 

Ian pulled his finger free, added another and pushed them in, this time brushing against the hard gland of his prostate. Mickey’s eyes rolled back, lids falling to half-mast, fingers gripping at the comforter under him and his cock leaked. He wouldn’t touch himself yet though, he let Ian take his time loosening him up, it wasn’t often they had the time for more than a quick bend-over. 

The music under them was a steady pulse, as was the laughing and screaming. They could make all the noise and nobody would hear them. They had freedom and it felt like a fucking drug. He was suddenly grateful for Mandy asking if he wanted to come along. This is what he had needed all along. 

Three fingers in and steadily pressing into his prostate brought him back to the present and he moaned through his first orgasm, his cock remained untouched while it pumped strands of creamy white under him. Fuck that felt amazing. Ian removed his fingers, slicked up and pressed the heavy crown of his cock to his relaxed hole. His ass didn’t even resist, the burn was subtle as Ian stretched his unused muscles and he groaned at the pleasure pain that thrummed through his whole body.

His buried his face into Ian’s pillow and took a deep breath, Ian always smelt good. The redhead’s hands gripped his hips while he pressed his chest into Mickey’s back, warm and familiar. Teeth nipped at the back of his neck and he shuddered when full lips trailed along his shoulder blade until they latched onto the sensitive skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and bit. Mickey like when Ian used his teeth, the little bite of pain felt good when his brain was so fogged over with lust. 

The first pump of Ian’s hips felt good to Mickey’s buzzed nerves and the redhead groaned in pleasure. This was something they had both needed. Ian had been the best lay he had ever gotten, the kid was good at fucking and he had always seemed to know exactly what Mickey needed. Slow and steady Ian rocked his hips back and forth, nearly pulling completely free before pressing back inside. 

“Come on Gallagher, harder and faster, fuck me.” Mickey growled out. 

Ian chuckled but he gave in to what Mickey wanted. His hand pushed down between his shoulder blades and he pressed him right into the bedding, his hips sped up and before he could catch his breath Ian was pounding right into him. The slap of skin against skin echoed, grunts and groans filled the room and at that very moment Mickey could have cared less if half the party had come up and invaded the room. He let the control slip from him and gave it to Ian and the younger man took everything he had to offer. 

His cock was fully hard and aching against the blanket under him and he shifted around until he could work a hand beneath him. He gripped his cock at the base, trying to starve off the impending orgasm until Ian was closer. He stroked himself to a notch slower than Ian’s pace and when he felt the flip in his stomach and the tightening in his balls, he would stop and grip the root to avoid cumming. 

“Fuck Mick,” Ian was groaning above him, his rhythm beginning to falter. 

Mickey started to clench his ass muscles with everything withdrawal of Ian’s cock and the younger man was quickly losing the battle. He thrust a few more time, tapping Mickey’s prostate with each stroke inside and then he came. Mickey pumped himself once more, twice and then fell over the edge himself, his ass milking Ian for whatever was left. The redhead collapsed against him, his chest warm against his back and he stayed there for several minutes until Mickey squirmed a little, Ian was heavy with all that muscle. 

He pulled free and collapsed against the wall, rolling onto his back with a satisfied groan. There was just enough room for the two of them and Mickey refused to move, he felt boneless and sated. He opened his eyes and looked at the younger man; he was so still that Mickey thought he had fallen asleep. 

His eyes fell to Ian’s neck and the reddish-brown bruise blushed against his neck and he felt something deep and primal fill him. He moved, Ian’s eyes slipped open and the grin fell into place, Mickey closed the distance and kissed him. He didn’t pull back this time. This was no five second kiss. Mickey wanted this to last. He licked at Ian’s lips and the redhead responded, treating the kiss like he wasn’t a skittish kitten going to run if he deepened it. Ian could kiss too; one large hand gripped the back of his dark hair and held him steady while his tongue licked into his mouth. Mickey was panting now, cock hardening against his thigh again but he remained half leaning onto the warm muscular chest, comfortable and content with just kissing Ian. 

Ian pulled away first nipping at his bottom lip as he slithered under the covers and gave him a pointed look to follow the example. They fell asleep together, much like that time when Ian had spent the night, and Mickey felt safe. This was exactly what he had needed. He had needed Ian. He refused to look past the silver lining; he wouldn’t profess love and endearments, not if it was to save his soul. He’d let Ian confess first. 

Mickey woke up early the next morning, pulled on his boxers and went to take a piss. No one was awake and the house was silent. He flushed, washing his hands, used Ian’s toothbrush to brush his teeth before walking back. Ian was still passed out when Mickey secured the door again, tossing his boxers off and climbing back into bed. 

“What time is it?” Ian mumbled, stretching out enough to brush their sides together before growing still again. 

“Early, five or six, nobody is awake.”

“Mhm’kay.” Ian didn’t talk again and Mickey looked over at his neck. 

The mark was now darker in color, alive against his fair skin. Mickey leaned over and touched it softly. Ian was his, no more sharing. It felt right. Mickey pulled his hand back and settled next to Ian again, they weren’t cuddled together but pressed hip to hip when he rolled back over onto his stomach and fell asleep.


End file.
